Nyla/Tidesong9
Nyla Jazpera Kabra-Spaskaya (as she confirmed it besides her other alias, Nyla Jazpera Sealand) is a rather active and friendly agent on the Cahill Command boards. She is quite famous, having being so active on her previous visits, which leads to people being excited when she comes back. You can normally find her on anything including Loki, The Avengers, or 39 Clues intimately. She has some good quotes, and likes hanging out with people like Montego (Lucian co-Leader), Emily Kabra (best friend/Lucian), Daniel (friend/Janus), and Asia (friend/Lucian). Daniel and Asia met Nyla by her RPs, one of the reasons she is so famous, for creating interactive, fun, and exciting RPs for the boards. Another reason she is famous comes from her involvement in other threads besides her own, including “EmpireX RP by Jade Sign-ups at show/58159(Limited Spots!)(This is actual, other is mistake!!)” (http://the39clues.scholastic.com/messageboard/show/58403), “click here if you are awesome( most cahills are)” (http://the39clues.scholastic.com/messageboard/show/58330), and “You know you're an MBer when....” (http://the39clues.scholastic.com/messageboard/show/57140), She recently also founded the “Founder’s Assembly” (http://the39clues.scholastic.com/messageboard/show/58385), a place where any person who has founded a popular thread or famous group can chat and exchange stories with other founders. (No relation to Founder’s Media.) Some of her other threads include “Camp Thor ~ Norse Demigod RP” (http://the39clues.scholastic.com/messageboard/show/58157), “The Madrigal Academy RP” (http://the39clues.scholastic.com/messageboard/show/58387), and “The New Avengers: Official Roleplay!” (http://the39clues.scholastic.com/messageboard/show/58009) According to one of her threads, she is surprised to be so famous. She credits her sudden stardomness to her fans, saying, to Asia, “Well, only ’cuz I have awesome followers like a girl named Asia!” I am inclined to think she meant all followers, constantly praising and sometimes editing their work to make it better, in a kind, best friend way, to which they respond with positive attitudes. Some of her most famous, (and funniest) quotes include “If Life Gives You Vespers, Punch V-1 In The Face And Say Ian Did It”, “If Life Gives You Ian Kabra, Punch Him In The Face”, “If Vesper One Is Annoying, Then Think Of How Vesper Two Is Weird. If Vesper Three Is Dumb, Think Of How Vesper One Is A Weirdo”, and “If Life Gives You Vesper Two, Break His Cellphone!” Nyla has several medals from Arena 39, Clue Hunt missions, Cahill vs. Vesper missions, and Unstoppable missions. She is a very valuable asset to have, with her skill at agent missions and games, and is very easy to be around (via the MB). She claims to have active Madrigal status, admitting she has not collected all the Clues yet, but intends to. She is half Janus, she claims, revealed via Admin Beth N’s thread “A MESSAGE TO MEMBERS OF THE JANUS BRANCH” (http://the39clues.scholastic.com/messageboard/show/58323), when she posted, “Yes, yes I did. Half-Janus!” Nyla has grown into a special position in the hearts of all MBers by her hilarious antics and hyper responses, as proved by Montego (Lucian co-Leader)’s response to Founder’s Assembly, “OMHMEEGAWD IT'S NYLA! It's Montego! Remember me?” Another example of just how amazing and loved by the MBers she is, is when Korey (friend/Lucian) posted on Nyla’s thread “Loki’s Legacy ~ An Avengers fanfic” (http://the39clues.scholastic.com/messageboard/show/58127) “OMG the infamous and slightly famous Nyla has quoted me! I guess I should do some advertising myself...” Either she is too respected, being a very old MBer, or no one has thought up a good matching for her yet, because she has not been shipped. She taunted shippers on a thread, saying, “At least I haven’t been shipped yet,” but no replies are forthcoming to that. She has shown she has no interest in romance outside of stories, proven by her addition to the ranks of the Huntresses of Artemis, the Ancient Greek form of a girls-only club. She leaves the important decisions up to their leaders, instead hanging out with the rest of the MB. Nyla is, however, the founder and Leader of “The Kabra Revolution” (http://the39clues.scholastic.com/messageboard/show/58568), “The Seekers ~ RP!! Sixteen spots avaliable!! (8 girls & 8 boys for Seekers)” (http://the39clues.scholastic.com/messageboard/show/58529), “What Would You Do If. . .” (http://the39clues.scholastic.com/messageboard/show/58528), and “Cahills & Facebook...do NOT mix!!” (http://the39clues.scholastic.com/messageboard/show/58508) Among other names, Nyla Kabra-Spaskaya is her main name. She is most known by Nyla, but in RPs, her names include Kára, Aithera, Anastasia, and Rylee. Until the 39 Clues Accounts Merge, her username was RisingAssassin113, from days she was competitive, believing Lucians were the best branch. She has obviously changed, choosing a more peaceful and nicer username, Tidesong9. She has redecorated her agent card to a red silk background, with silver “Cahill” and “Lucian” banners at the top. Two lines of black skull and crossbones close off the middle of the card at top and bottom, below the banners, where an oriented silver and black capital “N” dominates the card between two red ninjas with U.S. Section 7 seals at their feet. DNA strands are hung between the capital “N” like party streamers tied at both ends. The Cahill motto “Let The Hunt Begin” is in the middle of the “N” with the family crest in between two lines of the “N” at the bottom. Her signature is her first name in dark red letters between two stars. Below it is “Founder of S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy” in bright blue, italic font. Also in the same font is “Historian of Cahills United”, which leads to more dark red letters reading “Loki’s Legacy ~ Read @ 57862”. I honestly hope, if you are ever on the Command boards, you get to meet this woman. (Judging from her age range on RPs.) She is kind, considerate, and a great friend to have. Her comments will brighten your day. She will be happy to meet you and help you out, no matter what. Category:Article, people Category:Message Board Users Category:Lucian Users